Shocking!
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: When Hogwarts gets a new caretaker and DADA teacher in Harry's 6th year, things get really interesting.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Just a little idea I had...see if you can figure out who McKinley and Furter are, their names give them away...the song's from that movie too! Please review, most of ya do anyway!  
  
The familiar castle loomed in front of the group. It was nothing new. Nothing new at all. They had all seen it for the past 6 years. Knew exactly that lay behind those doors. He looked up, and a verse of a song echoed through his head.  
  
I can see the flag fly I can see the rain Just the same-there has got to be Something better here for you and me  
  
Those words rang true as he looked up at the castle in all it's majestic beauty. He walked through the double doors, and into the great hall, where all the other students were getting seated. He took his seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. The three pairs of eyes looked up at the teachers table, not surprised to see a new face there. They all knew that there was another new Defense against Dark Arts teacher. But the sight of him made Harry wonder if the new professor was supposed to be teaching AGAINST the dark arts or not. He was sickingly thing, with a gaunt, hollow face, and a large hook nose. He was almost completely bald, and whatever hair he did have was a pale, greasy blonde.  
  
There was also another new teacher up at the teachers table, but Harry couldn't figure out who she was supposed to be. "'Mione, what do you figure the new professors are supposed to teach?" Ron asked, echoing Harry thoughts.  
  
"I'm guessing the guy is supposed to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts, but as for the woman.."Great. Even Hermione had no clue who she was. As soon as all the students were seated, Professor McGonigal, head of Gryffindor house came out with the sorting hat. After a very short sorting ceremony, Dumbledor came out, and began the introductions.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, a new year is here, along with two new professors. I would like to introduce you to the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor McKinley." The gaunt, almost scary looking man stood up. "And I am sorry to say, that our old care taker, Mr. Filch has retired, to be replaced with Ms. Furter. Please welcome our two new teachers." Dumbledore said, then smiled. "Now, enjoy the feast." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other.  
  
"Filch? Gone?" Ron couldn't belive what he heard. "Hopefully she'll be a lot easier on us than Filch." She didn't look it. She was a little on the plump side, although not fat, and had extremely poofy brownish-reddish hair. She took a seat next to Snape, and proceeded to eat, paying no heed to anyone. Professor McKinley however, seemed to be talkative. But Harry put all thoughts of classes out of his mind until the next morning, and enjoyed the rest of his meal. 


	2. The first class

Harry looked down at his schedule. First day of classes, and he was already behind. "Great, Defense Against The Dark Arts too" he mumbled under his breath as he fought to catch up to Ron and Hermione, who were walking ahead, engaged in conversation. When he finally did catch up to them, it was when they were all lined up against the wall next to the classroom door, waiting for Mr. McKinley to show up. As they all stood, chatting away, they were abruptly stopped when the old man showed up.  
  
The first thing that Harry noticed about him was that he had a slight hump on his back. Not a big one, but it was noticeable. That, and the fact that he seemed so-pale, decked out in torn and tattered black robes. McKinley walked to the door, and unlocked it with a wave of his wand. Harry, Ron and Hermione all made sure to get seats near each other, also near the front of the room. McKinley hobbled to the desk, and lifted up the large attendance book. He started calling out names. It wasn't until this moment that Harry realized that the Slytherins were also there.  
  
The professor started reading off the names, and looked everyone in the eye when he called there name. His pale blue eyes seemed to peer straight into there souls, very much like the way Professor Moody's had. After he was done taking roll, McKinley put a smile on his face, which did nothing to brighten the hardened mans face. Instead it made it seem all the more scarier. Ron leaned over to Harry. "Are you sure he isn't a Dark Art himself? He looks old enough to have been around from time itself!" As if on cue, McKinley walked up to Ron.  
  
"Mr. Weasly, unless you want to join your brothers in detention, I suggest you think before you say ANYthing in my classroom" Ron turned as red as his hair, and mumbled an apology. "What was that Mr. Weasly? Speak up, I'm an old man, I can't hear very well."  
  
"I said sorry." McKinley put a bemused grin on his face. Harry looked back and found Draco sniggering in the back. Harry wasn't the only one either.  
  
"And Mr. Malfoy, would you like to tell the class what's so funny? Obviously it's not Mr. Weasly's flirt with detention. Because if it is, I'll have to give you detention as well. And I think that Ms. Furter would enjoy a helping hand polishing the statues." And, withough missing a beat, the teacher pulled another book off the shelf that sat behind his desk, and leafed through it, before looking up at the class again. "I trust you have all at least flipped through your books since you got them." All but Hermione seemed to panic at this. "If you have, a quiz on this should be a breeze." A wave of sheer terror seemed to wash over the class, and McKinley gave a demonic laugh. "But, I've never belived in any strenuious work on the first day of school, so I'm going to cut you some slack. Get together in groups of three and come up with a list of things you know, and things you would like to know. And hopefully, we can get to all of it."  
  
Harry, Ron and Herminoe proceeded to go over there list, and then chatter until the professor called the activity to a halt. He quickly looked over all of them. "Very interesting." It was then he decided to look up at the clock. "Hm..seems that class is over. In that case, I'll see you all tomorrow." He said, and when nobody moved he looked up again. "That was your cue to leave. Class dismissed." Still, nobody moved. "LEAVE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU UNTIL LUNCH!" He screamed out, and this finally got the class to leave. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the class room, Harry had the feeling that this was going to be one of his favorite classes. 


End file.
